


Fullmetal

by hunters_retreat



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, mentions other people he's loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Roy Mustang didn’t know how to love well.





	Fullmetal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my McDonald’s story. There is no McDonalds in it though. I literally opened an email and typed this to myself while I was in line at the drive through. It was that long a line. And this is a short story. But I like it :P

 

Roy Mustang didn’t know how to love well.  He loved fiercely and with all his heart. He would move the mountains and the sea.   He would write heroic love poems and tell epic tales of his beloved that would make anyone weep.  Only he was never given that choice.   
  
He’d loved three times in his life and each as tragic in their own way as the next.    
  
His first love was a man who lit the darkness in Roy’s soul.  He took the orphan kid, raised by an aunt in a brothel, more used to the streets and back rooms than polite company and showed him a world he didn’t know. A world Roy loved, though he never failed to appreciate the seedy underside.  His love spoke softly, telling him how he could change the world for this man.    
  
This man who loved him as a brother but never more. This man who spent years loving his wife and child while secretly devoted to helping him become a man worthy of someone. 

This man who would eventually die for his cause.   
  
His second love was a beautiful woman. She was young and soft once, before war came and made her hard.  It didn’t make her brittle though.  She was fierce in her defense of the things she loved, and she loved him.  She loved him for his faith in what they could become, for the future he could bring, and for his faults too. She protected his dreams more closely than her own.  
  
This woman loved his dreams too much. She loved the vision he’d had and when he achieved it, she had to make a choice. Protect him and his dream, or lay down her gun and her guard.  She protected his dreams.

This woman who would eventually marry another who was as dedicated to another’s purpose as she was.   
  
He thought his heart had learned its lesson. He was too old for folly and the fickleness of the heart. And yet he fell again. Another man, too young to know his own heart. Another person dedicated too much to someone else.    
  
This man would rather leave Roy’s heart in shambles than care for it. He would rather break his walls with an harsh tongue and gloves hands than take him apart with bare touches and silvery speeches. This man made Roy see the good still left in the world.  He gave Roy the light he had lost.  He gave him the faith that had been broken.  He gave him the purpose and the drive that simply by being that himself.    
  
This man left him, to heal his family. He left him to heal himself. He left Roy to heal a country.  He left Roy to a broken heart that he knew would never heal.   
  
And yet Roy loved him all the more for it.   
  
So it was with wide eyes and a racing heart that he continued past his front hallway where a familiar coat hung over familiar boots.  He slowly opened the door to the kitchen to peek inside.    
  
“About time, Bastard. I thought it was going to burn if I had to keep it on any longer.”  
  
“Fullmetal, what are you doing here?”  
  
The man who had so captured his heart shrugged. “Al doesn’t need me anymore, not that he ever really did.  When I sat down and thought about what I needed to do in my life, and where I needed to be, the answer became clear.”  
  
“My kitchen?”  
  
The man he loved smiled fondly at him, though the look seemed to say he was an idiot as well.  He turned the burner on the stove off before he crossed the distance between them and brought two flesh arms up over his shoulders and clasped his hands behind his neck.  Roy was too stunned to do anything but bring his own hands up to settle at the younger man’s waist.  

“In you life, old man,” he said with a grin.  He look at Roy, his eyes glancing over the plains of his face.  “In your bed.”

Ed pressed up and their lips met for the first time and Roy could barely contain the need to pull him closer, to pull him so tight he could never escape.

“And just maybe, in your heart.”

Roy smiled as he brought a hand up to cup Ed’s cheek.  “My heart, Ed? For years, it’s been Fullmetal.”


End file.
